This invention relates to frozen pre-prepared food products. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for producing a frozen pre-prepared food product which can be stored for extended periods of time with minimal degradation.
Frozen pre-prepared food products have been produced and marketed for many years. For example, one of the most common examples of such products is a pot pie, consisting of top and bottom sheets of dough with a filling therebetween. These pies are conventionally marketed in a disposable foil container. In order to prepare the pie, it is cooked until the crusts are baked and the filling is hot. The pie is then typically dumped upside down on a serving plate for consumption.
While such pies are often of acceptable quality, extended storage times can result in a drop in quality, particularly with respect to the bottom crust. This is true even if the pie remains frozen during the entire storage period. One reason for this deterioration is that, even in a frozen condition, the raw dough at the bottom of the pie tends to absorb moisture from the filling. This results in sogginess of the bottom crust after heating.
One possible way to minimize the absorption problem is to pre-bake the pastry prior to refrigeration and sale, but such a product may be less palatable than one which has been baked immediately prior to consumption. Moreover, even the pre-baked pastry will absorb moisture from the filling as long as the filling is in direct contact and resting upon the crust.
Pizza is another good example of a common pre-prepared frozen food. A conventional frozen pizza typically has a pre-baked crust. Pizza toppings such as tomato sauce, cheese, meat and seasonings are deposited on the crust. A raised edge is often provided on the outer periphery of the crust to minimize the spilling of toppings over the edge of the pizza. The pizza is then frozen and wrapped for sale.
The problem of crust absorption discussed above with respect to pot pies is also true with pizzas. In fact, this problem will always exist whenever moisture-laden food is positioned directly above and in contact with dough, whether the dough is raw or pre-baked.
Additional problems exist with respect to pizza due to the fact that the toppings are exposed and not contained within the food product. Even with a protective covering such as plastic or cellophane, toppings become dehydrated, resulting in possible deterioration of the quality of the meat and poor cheese melt once the pizza is baked. Pizza toppings also can become dislodged and lost from the pizza. Attempts to solve these problems have centered around a search for a superior wrapping which will still permit the pizza toppings to be visible to the customer. Thermoplastic shrink-wrap has been used to some extent but it has not been altogether satisfactory. Shrinkwrap, of course, has no effect on the problem of moisture absorption from the toppings.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of production which effectively and reliably overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations of the proposals in the prior art.
The invention responds to the problems in the prior art through the utilization of a container having a centrally-depressed receptacle with an outwardly and downwardly extending rim. In order to produce the food product, a pre-prepared filling is first deposited in the container receptacle. The container receptacle and rim are then covered with a sheet of unbaked dough so that the dough conforms to the container rim. The now-filled and covered container is then frozen for subsequent sale. Degradation of the product during storage will be minimized because the filling is completely enclosed, thereby minimizing dehydration. The dough is maintained in position above the filling, thereby minimizing absorption of moisture from the filling or topping during storage and heating.
When the purchaser is ready to consume the product, he or she merely applies a sufficient amount of heat to the product, thus heating the filling to a fluid state. Therefore, when the product is inverted and the container is removed, the filling flows outwardly to fill the upstanding crust formed by the dough which is now baked.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, appended claims and annexed drawings.